


Pneumonia

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pneumonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve is sick but he hides it from Danny because a)he doesn't think it's important and b)he loves his work and Danny notices it sometime and Steve being Steve will act like a 5 years old while on bed rest
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Danny wakes up and he doesn't see Steve next to him,he has already gone for his morning training.He gets up and heads to the bathroom.When he's ready he goes down to the stairs.He sees Steve in the kitchen trying to hide the fact that he's been coughing.  
Danny-Goodmorning babe, what's up?you're sick?  
Steve turning his back to look at Danny with a 'I don't know what you are talking about' face  
Steve-Nothing babe,just some dust  
Danny looks at him trying to believe him although he knew that this cough was not caused by dust and that also Steve's not allergic to dust.He knows how Steve is when he gets sick so he chooses to believe him.Steve has been pretty good at hiding every synptom of him being sick the past week and something and Danny hasn't noticed anything until now  
Danny-Okay babe,you made breakfast?  
Steve-Yeah  
He takes a plate with eggs and bacon and he gives it to Danny with a cup of coffee,Danny sits and starts eating while Steve looks at him  
Danny-You won't eat with me babe?  
Steve-I didn't had any sleep so I got up at five,I ate and I went for training  
Danny looks at him ,he has lost a couple of pounds,his colour is not good but he can't connect the sleeping loss to Steve being sick since Steve always had problems with his sleep  
Danny-Would you drink a cup of coffee with me?  
Steve-I'm thinking of stop drinking coffee for a while  
Danny looks at him worried,he leaves his fork at the table  
Danny-Steve are you ok?You seem like you lost a coupld of pounds and your colour is not good,this cough is not caused by dust and also, you're not allergic to dust.I hear you breathing, it's like you whistle,are you ok?Why don't you take a day off to relax?  
Steve-It's just a cold,I'll be fine  
Danby doesn't continues the conversation since he knows it's pointless.After a couple of hours they chase a bad guy at an alley.Of course Steve's first,Danny tries to follow him but it's unsuccessful.He hears Steve coughing louder and worse than this morning,Steve slows down,he sits down and he continues coughing  
Steve-Chin follow him  
Chin-On it  
Danny runs towards him,he kneels and he catches Steve's shoulder,he sees him coughing blood  
Danny-Steve what the...?  
He gets a napkin out of his pocket and he wipes off the blood from Steve's lips.Steve keeps coughing,Danny puts his hand to Steve's forehead  
Danny-Steve you're burning,you have fever, that's it,we're going to the doctor  
Steve-I'm fine Danno, it's just a cold  
Danny-Just a cold?you don't cough blood when you have just a cold Steven  
He shows him the napkin  
Danny-Let me help you get up,I'm taking you to the doctor  
Steve puts his arm around Danny's neck,Danny puts his arm around Steve's waist and he lifts him up.He gets him to the Camaro and into the passenger's seat,he turns to Lou who was there  
Danny-Call dr.Esme,tell her we're on our way  
Danny gets into the driver's seat and they leave.Steve keeps coughing and Danny looks at him worried while he wipes off the blood from Steve's lips  
Danny-Hang in there buddy  
Steve-I'm fine Danno  
Danny-I would punch you right now but you're bad enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

After a while they arrive and Steve's sitting at the examination desk.Dr.Esme comes in  
Dr.Esme-Commander,Detective  
Danny-Hi doctor  
Steve-(coughs)Hi(coughs)doc(coughs)  
Dr.Esme-You look horrible Commander  
Danny-Thank you doctor,(to Steve)horrible,you listen?  
Dr.Esme approaches Steve and starts examining him  
Dr.Esme-(To a nurse)Tell Andrew that Commander McGarrett's gonna pay him a visit for a chest x-ray  
Nurse-Okay  
She leaves the room.Dr.Esme puts her stethoscope on Steve's back while Steve coughs and Danny wipes off the blood from his lips  
Dr.Esme-How long do you have this cough Commander?  
Steve-It started today  
Dr.Esme-This cough hasn't started today, especially since it has blood.How long do you have it Commander?  
Danny-Steve I know when you lie,how long?  
Steve-(Coughs)One week and a half(coughs)it started as a simple(coughs)cough  
Danny-What?  
Dr.Esme-Take a deep breath  
Steve invales,coughs.She checks his temperature  
Dr.Esme-101.66°F Commander.I'll get someone here to draw somd blood and I also want to check your weight.Can you step on it please?  
Danny-Let me help you get up  
Steve-I can Danno  
Steve gets up and stands on it,they all look at it  
Danny-170 pounds?You lost 5 pounds you idiot  
Steve sits back at the table  
Dr.Esme-Do you have any trouble breathing?chest pain?trouble sleeping?  
Steve-No  
Danny-Steven  
Steve-Okay(coughs)yes  
Danny-He also whistles when he breathes  
Dr.Esme-Okay,I heard that,I'll wait for the x-ray but it appears to be accute pneumonia.I'll give you a shot of antibiotics,you rest.No training,no swimming,no work,nothing for at least a week.Also you stay in bed for the next four days,unless I say so,you do nothing  
Danny-Be sure for that doctor  
Steve-I'm fine(coughs)  
Danny looks at him angry  
Danny-The hell you are,now let's go for the x-ray  
Steve gets up and he follows Danny  
Dr.Esme-Bring him up here after the x-ray  
Danny-Okay  
They're out of the radiology  
Danny-Empty your pockets  
Steve-What?  
Danny-All of it,knives,granades,ammo, everything,put them in the bag  
Steve-From where did you get the bag?  
Danny-I always have one in the car,to empty your pockets at the hospital,now do it  
Steve sighs and empties his pockets.He had a lot in there (and when I say a lot,I mean a lot)Steve gets into the x-ray room and he gets out after a couple of minutes.They head back to dr.Esme's office  
Dr.Esme-As I suspected,accute pneumonia.You should have come sooner Commander,it would have been way easier  
Danny-He was hiding it,if I knew it,I would have brought him sooner  
Dr.Esme-I'm sure about that Detective   
Steve-Okay,what now?  
Dr.Esme writes a prescription and gives it to Danny  
Dr.Esme-This is a prescription for the meds you need to take and I repeat,no training,no swimming,no work until I clear you and you stay in bed for the next days  
Steve-Yeah,yeah(coughs)can we go now  
Danny-Let's go,thanks doctor  
Dr.Esme-Good luck Detective  
Danny-Thank you  
They go in the car and they leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

At the car  
Danny-I'm calling Chin to go get your meds  
Steve-No need Danny,it'll pass  
Danny-(while he waits for Chin to answer) it's pneumonia Steve,not a normal cold,it won't heal by itself  
Steve-Dan...  
Chin picks up  
Danny-Hey Chin,I sent you a photo of the prescription of Steve's meds,can you go buy them for me?  
Chin-Sure,how's he?  
Danny-Accute pneumonia,can you believe it?  
Chin-What?How did he managed it?  
Danny-He was sick for over a week and he was hiding it  
Chin-That I believe.Gooduck bruh,see you  
Danny-Thanks,see you  
They close.They arrive and after another argument,Danny finally made Steve to go to bed.Chin knocks the door,Danny gets out of the kitchen and opens  
Chin-How's he?  
He hands a bag to Danny  
Danny-Stubborn and sick  
Chin-(laughs) Everything's in here,the doctor prescribed him some painkillers too  
They listen Steve coughing from the bedroom  
Danny-I doubt he'll use them.I have his soup and tea at the kitchen,can you bring them for me?  
Chin-Sure  
Chin goes to the kitchen and Danny upstairs to bring Steve his meds.Chin comes and he finds Steve and Danny arguing.He leans on the doorframe and enjoys the view  
Danny-Don't act like a five year old,you have to take them  
Steve-I don't need them Danno (coughs)  
Danny-Yes you do,if Charlie was here,would you want to give him this example?  
Steve-Charlie's not here   
He coughs blood,Danny wiles it off  
Danny-I can't believe it,I was expecting to have these problems with Grace or Charlie,but not,I have them with you  
Steve keeps coughing,he coughs blood,Danny gets a napkin and wipes it off and this time he shows it to Steve  
Danny-You see that?You need to take the medication,you get your meds or I punch you and I open your mouth and I give you them myself  
Steve gets the pills from Danny's hands and the glass of water and he takes them.Chin steps inside smilling  
Chin-Here's the soup and the tea  
Steve-Thanks but I don't want to them  
Danny-Steven  
Danny looks at him angry.Steve gives in,he takes the soup and eats it  
Danny-And the tea  
Steve-I wanna sleep Danno  
Danny-Okay,you'll drink it later  
Steve lays back,Danny leaves the tea cup to the bedside table,he covers Steve with blankets and he goes to the door with Chin  
Steve-Danno  
They stop and look at him  
Danny-Yes Steve  
Steve-Will you come and sleep with me?  
Danny-(To Chin)Go down,I'm coming later  
Chin-Okay  
Chin leaves,Danny goes and lays next to Steve,Steve hugs him and he falls asleep immediately.After five minutes and when he makes sure that Steve's asleep,he gets off the bed silently and heads downstairs  
Chin-Is he asleep?  
Danny-Yeah,he's such a 5 y/o when he's sick  
Chin smiles  
Danny-He thinks being sick isn't a big deal  
Chin-He'll figure it out sometime  
Danny-I don't think so,he's too hotheaded for that  
Chin keeps smiling as he heads to the door  
Chin-Good luck,bye  
Danny-Thank you,bye  
Chin leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Danny wakes up and he doesn't see Steve sleeping next to him  
Danny-He hasn't  
He gets off the bed angry,wears a t-shirt and goes downstairs.He sees Steve's towel on the couch which means he already finished swimming and he started running.He wears his slippers,he gets into the car angry and he goes the round Steve likes to run.After a few seconds he hears Steve coughing like hell.He sees him sitting on a bench.He stops the car and runs towards him.Steve is coughing blood again and he catches his chest with his right hand.Danny wipes off the blood.  
Danny-You are unbelievable,you cannot imagine how badly I hold my self back not to yell at you  
He helps Steve get up and into the car.They go home and he helps him go to bedroom.Steve goes for a bath while Danny prelares him breakfast.He goes up the stairs hearing Steve coughing.He sees him laying on bed.He hands him a cup of tea  
Danny-Drink this and take your meds  
Steve-Danno...  
Danny cuts him off  
Danny-We won't have the same conversation again  
Steve takes the tea and he drinks some,he takes his meds too  
Danny-Next time you're pulling something like this,I'm gonna handcuff you on the bed (Yells)  
Steve looks at him and smiles  
Danny-(Keeps yelling)Not the way you like it, don't look at me with this face  
Steve-Okay,I won't,I promise  
Danny-Good,now rest,I'll come and check on you later  
Steve-Can I come down at least?I've been bored laying here watching the walls  
Danny looks at him for a minute  
Danny-No,if you're good,you'll come down this evening,for now you're on time out to think what you did  
Steve-Time out?I'm not a 5 years old  
Danny-Then stop acting like one  
Danny turns around and leaves.Steve lays back and sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days he behaved better.Danny decided to go back at work on the fifth day.After a week at the doctor's office Danny explained the whole week  
Dr.Esme-What Detective told me Commander is not good.If you'de listen to me and him since day one,I might had let you start light training and go to the offices but after my examination and what I heard there is no way  
Steve-What?  
Danny-You heard what  
Steve-The cough is better  
Dr.Esme-It's not only the cough,you need to get better,your lungs are not ready  
Danny-How long doctor?  
Dr.Esme-One week  
Steve-What?  
Danny-(not paying attention to Steve)One week it is,the medication?  
Dr.Esme-Keep them the same  
Danny-Okay  
Steve-Will I be able to go back at work next week?  
Dr.Esme-We'll see  
She says that while Danny drags Steve out of her office  
Danby-Goodbye doctor  
Dr.Esme-Goodbye and good luck Detective  
Danny-Thank you  
They leave.After two weeks Steve's finally back at work and chasing a suspect with the Camaro  
Steve-(coughs)Damn,I missed that Danny  
Danny holding on for dear life from the handler  
Danny-I can see that  
Steve gets infront of the other car,he gets out and he points his gun to the driver and Danny does the same  
Steve-Your hands where I can see them  
Danny opens the door of the car  
Steve-Get out  
The suspect gets out,Steve forces him on the hood of the car,he cuffs him and he gives him to Danny  
Steve-Book'im Danno  
Danny-Really?  
Steve smiles,Danny escorts the suspect on the back seat of the police car.Steve is happy,and somehow healthier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I can understand Steve completely since this is how I am while on bed rest.I usually hide symptoms too because I don't like to sit down all day and this is probably the reason I tend to be sick a lot,it usually gets too bad when my parents notice it and then I just stay at bed more.I haven't learned my lesson yet but l you learn it from me and let others help you when you aee sick/injured,it's for the best


End file.
